


清不可测

by Erica612



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 朝耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica612/pseuds/Erica612
Summary: 奸商英✘奸商耀
Relationships: 商人 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	清不可测

**Author's Note:**

> 奸商英✘奸商耀

潇潇冷雨歌唱在灰色的瓦砾上，阴潮海风夹杂着腥气。港口一位青年笔挺的站着，明亮的金发微没深邃眼睑，往来的姑娘们时不时回眸，嫣嫣然勾起梨涡。

青年无言，只是垂眼瞧着腕上工艺精湛的手表，蹙起颇具风度的眉宇。

半晌，一阵清脆的跫音姗姗来迟。

雨露润湿了那人乌黑的鬓发，许是应赶路吧，他陶瓷般白净的双颊荡起两瓣诱惑的绯红，薄唇呼出急促短暂的热气，形骸单薄，透露出一丝狼狈，可不掩一身通透的俊逸。他在他面前停下，平息了呼吸，墨色睫羽一撑，琥珀瞳孔撞进眼底，熠熠光泽涣散其中，恍然深海里的星辰，璀璨明媚，又似一潭秋波，潋滟隽秀。

弥漫在潮湿空气里的茶香若有若无缠绕在青年鼻尖，空蒙迷幻捉摸不透，酝酿已久耐人寻味。

“你感受到了吗？”

那人不言，嘴角轻扬，秋波惊起涟漪，尽绽东方韵致。

故事的开头，适逢其会，措不及防。

此时，室内灯光昏黄幽冥，使得柜上那些精雕玉琢的摆饰愈发栩栩如生，酒水闪着宝石般的光泽明晃晃地陈列着，足以彰显这家被他们同一认可的会所不同凡响。

不过，协商过程似乎陷入了瓶颈。

空调半开，轻和的暖风揉合了烟草与少量酒精的气息，席上人解开领结，淡漠薄唇抽出一缕烟云，溢出恍惚神色，眼眸却清透异常宛若初见。倏忽，修长手指悠然扯下几个衣扣，瓷色胸膛微露端倪。

这着实让空气更加燥热，平静的鼻息又凝滞了几分。

“耀，看着我，说话。”

金发人的语气依旧是不可一世的傲慢，睥睨锋芒淋漓浸在碧色眼眸，止不住流淌的情靡。

“那，你又期待我说什么呢？”

语气里的慵懒与不屑晕染在烟气里，随即他又不急不躁道:“哎，这可是上等茶叶，一分钱一分货嘛!再说，柯克兰先生应该也不是吝啬几个铜钱的人吧。”

“当然不是。”青年嘴角上扬，弧度把控得很好，即爽朗又不失礼节，但很快便收敛，取而代之的是狡黠目光。

“不过——这个价格，我以为是连你一起卖给我呢。”

嵌着琥珀的狭长凤眼弯成一池月牙状的浅滩，忍俊不禁的神情荡漾其中。唇缝绽放的“噗哧”一笑里既是嘲讽又是调侃的韵味。

“先生可真会说笑”，离席起身时，茶香再度曼延客室，温婉亲切又与镂花楼阁里娴静的佳人不可同一日而语。

他凝视着那近在咫尺的眼瞳，思绪忽然漂浮到很远很远的时光角落——秋日薄暮，透亮光束自密林的间隙跃出，镜面似的湛蓝湖水刹时舞动起点点光斑，数千鳞尾皆若空游触手可及，随意拾起岸边的鹅卵石抛入湖中，却只闻一记沉闷的落水声，没有回音。

清澈见底，深不可测——像极了东方人表里不一，外则温润如玉、端庄大气，实则腹中百计千秋、貌合神离。

这样缥缈虚空的遐想伴随薄唇轻触的温热骤然收拢，乍一看便是他古典含蓄的精致面孔被自己这番措不及防的神态戏得痞笑，光线使半张脸匿在阴影里，脉脉目色无需刻意卖弄，睫羽微颤即是妩媚风情。

青年一手环住了眼前人纤柔的腰肢，灵便娴熟地将他翻在身下，随即锁住因湿热鼻息熏得艳丽的唇。温和柔韧的摩挲逐节加重，皓齿间揉捏着情欲，舌腺吮吸与侵占愈发炽热忘情。

身下人以往高不可攀的傲气于情潮前褪为一片润红旖旎，灼灼燃烧在白皙脸颊。口腔的每一寸肌理在灵活舌尖的肆意挑逗下充斥着泛滥的欲念，空气在热烈深吻里变得稀薄，脑海神经调动如转抽拨弦，意识几近涣散...像是要于目光中幽幽的森林迷失自我，指示的罗盘针晃动不知置身何处。

漫长的吻徐徐落幕。意识渐趋清晰，羞怒溢满他秀气眉眼，斥责抱怨正欲脱口而出，鲜艳嘴唇抵上青年指腹的温热。

“keep the change.”

青年的霸占欲一时满足，微笑如若发梢一样明亮。

回应他的是无奈神情，激吻留下的潮红意犹未尽染上狭长眼角，更让他血脉膨胀，忍不住伸手解开下身人的纽扣。

细腻美好的胸膛映入眼帘，他喉管不禁爆发出一阵赞叹，而后再次俯下身，耳侧被呼出的话语打湿。

“你这个斯文禽兽。”

哼出鼻息里暴露不屑，他含住了那人胸前的茱萸，引得他控制不住地颤栗。这番表现很令青年满意，一只手按住另一颗，恶意掐揉，压抑的呻吟漫出嘴角，焚烧着他隐于西装革履下的火热。

“Maybe I am.”

手上的动作丝毫没有松懈的意味，时轻佻时粗鲁像已把东方人的欲求玩弄股掌之间，但又不予理会。目光所及是天鹅般优美柔顺的脖颈，或许那是一个更佳的触及点，唇舌舐弄稍渐平缓，慢慢移开因吮吸而红肿得充血的乳首。

他的颈部肌肤十分敏感，以致喷出的热气都能造成含怯收缩，这并无大碍——侵占便好。一道一道透露些许暴戾的绯色飞扬在细白肌肤，犹如朵朵盛放于雪地的娇艳玫瑰，将罪恶的占有感深深掩埋在鲜妍欲滴里。

“耀，想要吗?”

不及那人回应，他便匆匆扯下自己身上那件碍事的衣物，鲁莽得甚至逾越了绅士风度的界限，可谓相当有趣。

“啧啧，柯克兰先生，饥渴难耐呀。”

漂亮的眼睛充满戏谑，这忽然使得处于上风的青年心里涌起不爽快情绪，指节修长的手往他下身探去。隔着布料感受到湿意，竟有些得意地坏笑，拉开裤链径直将他的性器恶意套弄起来。

先前的种种挑逗本就使欲火澎湃，再一番这般戏弄就是相当矜持的人也未必能承受的。羞辱冲上身下人的大脑，每根神经末梢都被汹涌的快感激得兴奋异常，溃散之时，一股白浊喷洒在青年手心。

“彼此彼此。”

金发绅士继而恶劣地含住他的耳垂，反复吸揉那块柔软的肉，好一会才松开。

眼看他目中浩渺蒙上一层情欲的水雾，身子瘫软在沙发上，活像欲擒故纵的妖冶狐狸，一副任君采撷的模样，正是火候。

冰凉的手指附和浊液的润滑在穴口轻轻研磨，仅管心里已按耐不住要狠狠蹂躏这风韵美人的念头，但毕竟还是怕伤着他的，藏于往昔睥睨姿态下的娇柔身躯定经不住疾风暴雨似的进攻。又或者，是想以这份耐心挽回一点早已崩坍的绅士气节。

外穴的紧细褶皱在指尖安抚中渐渐放松警惕，潮湿的按揉让他意外地享受，喉咙断断续续流出甜腻呜咽，道不清的淫靡。这样的王耀很是稀罕，君王执掌天下的恣睢和尔虞我诈的奸绝全然化为眸中楚楚动人的清波，犹若桃花潭里浮现的妖孽，明月楼阁徘徊的精魅。目里良辰好景，湿润了紧涨的裤身，皮质材料已然包不住滚烫的欲望。

他终是将坚硬挺直的那物于皮革里释放出来，迎着饱含露水的穴口慢速抵入，润滑起到相当的作用，没有费太大的气力便伸入紧致穴壁。温热湿稠的肠肉团团包裹着炽热，舒爽得不愿抽插，他俊俏挺拔的鼻尖不禁蒙上一层薄而细密的汗珠。可这却引起了身下人的不满，因空虚艰难地扭动着纤细腰肢，不明晰的音节从齿隙挤出——

“动啊!操我啊!”

话语一出，顽劣的兴致勃勃高涨，手抚上那柔韧的腰狠狠拧了一把，惊得他近乎尖叫，剔透泪水笼着迷离失神的瞳孔。

“我想听你求我。”

痞劣和故纵戏耍攀上青年棱角分明的俊朗轮廓，幽绿眼眸充满欺凌兴致，像是要把近来几次商酌吃的亏化为性情压制全部讨逆回来。

受控于此般淫威，自然忍辱求饶是上策。昔日他一袭丹衫，出入街巷，颇以倾城盛色自许，挥袖间茶香流溢、风起云涌。如今败落于蛮夷胯下，真叫人颜面尽失、无可奈何。

“求你了...”

他难堪地闭上了双眼，屈辱的泪水泊泊涌出眼尾。得到满意的答复，青年精悍有力的腰杆律动开来，每一下撞击都直抵花芯，交合处的水声淫秽不堪，抑制不住的吟叫怒放室内...倒凤颠鸾，蜂狂蝶乱。

高潮来临时，乌黑长发凌乱如荼靡散开，他的意识连同肉体在猛烈冲击中支离破碎。视线中晃动的金发愈加朦胧，回忆像沉默渺小的船舶，停泊于川流不息的人潮。

多年前的仲夏，街道车水马龙，藤影余晖点缀海港鸣笛，几个孩童在广场奔跑欢呼、长长的风筝线载着如花笑靥，烘托得倚靠栏杆的身形静谧寂寥。风时不时拂动金色发丝，遥远，却又那么明亮。转身之际，日落晚霞暗淡下来，他像逆光中一帧鲜活的剪影。

那时他们的生命如两条平行的河流，不曾相交，酒馆洋溢的西洋歌谣浸润着和煦无风的时光。绅士至今尚未知晓——他们第一次相识不是在阴风冷雨的港口，而是在那个黄昏缱绻的街巷。

收音机放的歌曲已经换了一首。

听完这首歌，他们换了街道，换了夜晚，换了城市，换了路标。他们相遇，带着各自的故事，带着回不去的旧时光；他们相对而坐，容貌昳丽、风光依旧，只是他们想要的已经跟从前不一样了。

青年射在他的体内，灼热的液体填满狭窄肠壁，起伏的胸膛回味着疼痛与快感，汗液混着白浊脏了柔软的沙发。明明离得那么近，双眸对视时却躲闪开，想必是畏惧看破彼此眼底的深情。商盘涨落，利益至上。若是有了感情，这单生意便不好做了。所以，就算两幅身躯赤诚相待、水乳交融，他们的生命，还是两条平行的河流，无限接近，但永远无法融汇。

窗棂外，兰舟轻发，雁阵惊寒。

润红的眼角飘落一吻，茸茸的毯子盖在他身上。青年起身，利索地整理好衣着，一如往常的风度翩翩。

门开的刹那，走廊的光线刺进昏暧的客室，他看不清他的表情。

“合作愉快。”

他轻声说到，光线一点点合拢，伴随关门声响，整个世界出奇的缄默。

“嗯，合作愉快。”

室内的人将手抚上胸口，感受着由激烈到平缓的心跳，低下头重复着他的话语。

岸上有人在等他，而自己不过摆渡人。

故事的结尾，花开两朵，无疾而终。

“嘿，亚蒂，听说这次生意亏得不小?”

拥有天蓝眼睛的年轻小伙搭上青年的肩，意味深远地试探着。

“少管闲事，小鬼。”

换来的是对方不耐烦的回应，细长的睫毛轻微颤动，心里五味杂陈。

“是因为——他吗?”

小伙侧过身去，目光聚集到隔着几桌酒台、眉眼俊秀的东方人身上。

青年顿了顿，随着他所看的方向望去。

一瞬间，他们的神情交汇在一起，东方人的嘴角扬起漂亮的弧度。

他的眼眸明澈、不沾尘灰，素净亦如经年深林间一潭清泓。

清澈见底，深不可测。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
